


Rêver encore

by malurette



Category: Sasmira (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Age Difference, Creepy, F/F, Short One Shot, may december would be relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La fleur de l'âge est fanée depuis bien longtemps pour Prudence mais le cœur bat toujours.
Relationships: Prudence/Bertille, Prudence/Sasmira





	Rêver encore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naufragée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294561) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Rêver encore  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Sasmira  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Prudence -> Bertille, mention de Prudence -> Sasmira, Bertille/Stanislas et Sasmira/Stanilas  
>  **Genre :** unrequited  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Laurent Vicomte, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « ~~Incest/Underage/~~ Big Age Gaps » pour Dark Femslash Week  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Oh être de nouveau jeune, avoir sa vie devant soi, ses rêves intacts et son corps aussi !  
Prudence se désespère : il lui a fallu des années pour briser ses propres illusions et admettre n’avoir jamais eu l’amour de Sasmira. Elle arrive encore à être reconnaissante d’avoir eu sa confiance, mais à quoi bon ? Elle voit le jour où elle disparaîtra ; est-ce qu’alors elle lui manquera-t-elle ? Qu’importe, il sera trop tard. 

Quand Bertille et Stanislas débarquent dans leur vie, elle n’a aucun espoir de séduire cette enfant. Jamais à son âge elle n’aurait elle-même posé les yeux sur une femme tellement plus âgée ! Plus tard s’il n’y avait déjà eu Sasmira dans sa vie ..? Bah. Elle ne saura jamais. 

C’est facile, trop facile, de se cacher derrière la façade d’une tendresse maternelle, de profiter de son statut de vieille dame excentrique qui n’a jamais eu d’enfants pour chouchouter cette pauvrette égarée. Elle a tellement besoin qu’on l’aide !   
Elle joue à la poupée avec elle, l’habille et la coiffe elle-même plutôt que la confier à une servante, et si elle en profite pour la caresser, qui lui dira non ? Bertille elle-même, poliment, fait semblant de croire que c’est tout innocent.   
Sa peau est si douce, si lisse ! Dessus, en comparaisons, ses propres mains sont tristement sèches et ridées, mais encore fermes dans leurs gestes, elles ne tremblent pas – il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Prudence admet avoir peu de pudeur – on lui en a bien fait reproche quand elle était jeune, libre d’esprit, têtue ; maintenant qu’elle est vieille, libre de presque toute contrainte et encore plus têtue, elle ne changera plus ! – mais elle a quand même du tact. Ses questions sont directes mais pas crues. Elle ne fait pas à Bertille l’offense de la prendre pour une demeurée.   
C’est une jeune femme indépendante, sûre de son corps et de ses sentiments, libre de faire ses choix, de mener sa vie comme elle l’entend ; comme elle l’a fait elle-même autrefois – elle respecte et admire ça. Et, aussi, du coup… elle sait où et quand s’arrêter, là où la politesse s’achèvera si elle insiste trop. Hélas. 

Elle rêve quand même. Puisque Sasmira est perdue pour elle, puisqu’elle semble vouloir séduire Stanislas, et Stanislas, le jeune imbécile, céder à ses avances, et, hélas, qu’elle se retrouve coincée dans ce temps qui n’est pas le sien, se pourrait-il, oh, que Bertille accepte de passer outre leur différence d’âge, d’oublier sa vie passée dans ce futur dont elle est couper, et rester avec elle, refaire sa vie ici et maintenant comme Sasmira autrefois, pour le temps qu’il leur restera ? Si elles tiraient ensemble le meilleur parti d’un malheur ?

Elle sait bien que non. Mais bien malgré elle, malgré les années et les désillusions, son cœur de jeune fille prisonnier dans son corps de vieillarde réclame de la compagnie, de la tendresse, de l’amour, et espère un peu quand même, encore et toujours…


End file.
